


Submissive Beard

by pwebes



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Eleanor Is A Beard, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry has a beard, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry Styles, dominate Louis Tomlinson, larry stylinson - Freeform, the band is friends with the beard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwebes/pseuds/pwebes
Summary: In a world with dominates and Submissives, dominates Nail Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Harry Styles are a boy band. However, not is all that is appears to be. Harry is secretly a sub and is in a relationship with Louis. Louis has a long term beard (fake realationship) with a girl named Eleanor and Harry is about to have a long term beard himself as management no longer wants him to look like a player.Read and find out if Harry and Louis can last through the drama of beards and band pressures. Luckily, they have two great friends in the band to help them out. They might even find an ally in the new beard. Only time will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Lilly Winters and right now I am having fun in the front row of a One Direction concert with my younger dom, brother Sam who thankfully accompanied his sub sister so I can have a good time before my 5th and last matching meeting either for better or worse.

You see there are dominates and submissives in the world and when a submissive turns 18 they must present to be matched to a dominant who has the right to refuse. If a dom refuses one must wait a year before they can be matched again. Submissives cannot refuse a match or refuse to attend the meetings, if one is found lying about their dynamic then there are severe consequences. Because I have been refused the last 4 times if I am refused a 5th time I will belong to the government and they then choose how I am to live my life. So, in order to keep my mind off my meeting tomorrow my family pitched in to buy me, and my brother by default, first row tickets with a meet and greet before the concert.

We were just about to head out to a car when a women ran up to us grabbing our attentions she said “ “Hello my name is Abby and I am part of the boys’ management team” she smiles and holds out a hand for us to shake.

“Hello I’m Sam and this is my sister Lily” Sam says as he shakes her hand. 

“Would you guys be willing to come backstage really quick to talk about something?” she asks semi-desperate 

I look to Sam giving him my best puppy eyes curious and wanting to know what she wants. Sam not wanting to let me down before tomorrow says “ Sure why not, however I must be there at all times.”

Abby smiles “Of course just follow me.”

She leads us backstage and into a room where someone is already waiting. 

“Hello my name is Madison Black and I am one of the higher up PR people on the boys’ management team” she smiles and holds out a hand for us to shake.

“Hello I’m Sam Winters and this is my sister Lily” Sam says as he shakes her hand as I just smile at her seeing as she is a dom. 

Ms. Black smiles “I know who you are, and I was wondering if Lily was willing to be in a contracted relationship with Harry?” 

Both of us are surprised as we both believe in Larry, though Sam only after I forced him to watch a bunch of Larry proof videos one day after a failed matching. Hey I was depressed and he didn't want to upset me more, not my fault he can't say no to my puppy eyes!

As Sam is the dominant he is the spokesman for this conversation, even if he is only 16. He asks “Why? And what would this contract entail?”

“Well we noticed they had some chemistry and she was unmatched, she is the type of normal girl we are looking for.” Miss Black smiles “As for what the contract would entail, public dates and some public affection. We would of course pay for any outfits or travel expanses Lilly would need in order to fulfill these obligations. She would even be getting paid 5,000 a month for her to use however she wishes.” 

My eyes widen, that is a lot of money and I would be able to help the family with expenses seeing as I would not need that much money if management is paying for my outfits and traveling. 

Sam brings up a point that I never thought up “Lilly has her 5th match meeting tomorrow how would this affect that?” He looks apologetic back at me as he mentions it and I blush embarrassed. 

Ms. Black doesn't look surprised almost like she figured that was the case “Well seeing as she would be in a contracted relationship she would not be able to be matched with anyone, and when the contracted relationship is over she can schedule another meeting.”

Sam nods his head” Can we have a few minutes to talk it over and call our parents?”

“Of course,” and with that said Ms. Black smiles and leaves, leaving the two siblings alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly has a chat with her parents and then with Harry

“What do you think Lil?” Sam asks concerned for me.

I bite my lip “I think it’s a good idea, better than a possible failed match Tomorrow.”

“You don’t know it will fail you know.” He states unsure what to say.

“Yea but it’s a possibility and then I’ll be government property and I won’t see you guys again. This way I’ll have more time with you guys before that possible possibility.” My eyes are getting watery not wanting to think about being government property.

He smiles at me encouraging “Okay let’s call home then”.

He quickly pulls out his phone and calls home and mom answers the phone. 

“Hey kids what’s up, you guys on your way home?” 

“Actually, the boys’ management pulled us aside wanting to talk to us about something, is dad available?”

“Yea sure, why don’t we change to video call then?”

“Okay” he quickly hits the video button and mom and dad are on screen with me and Sam. “Okay, so management pulled us backstage to ask about the possibility of Lilly being in a contracted relationship with Harry.” He pauses and we both anxiously wait for our parents’ reactions

“What that’s crazy no way!! Why would they even want her anyways!?” yells mom. 

I bite my lip and look away, Sam and dad notice “ Honeybee? What are you thinking about this?”

My dad has never been the most traditionalist of doms where he makes the decisions alone without thoughts from his family. He always makes sure to include us in big family decisions and lets us know reasons for why he will say no to something. 

“Well, I think it’s better than having to go through with tomorrow, I never seem to get it right and I’m afraid I’ll mess up tomorrow. This way I’m safe for a bit more time.” I say smiling weakly

Dad nods his head “You know it’s not your fault, but the doms Honey. Okay I would like to be part of the contracting making business seeing as I would have to sign it anyways. Sam go get the person back you were talking to before.” 

Sam leaves the room grabs someone’s attention to get Ms. Black back and waits outside the room knowing dad wanted to speak to Lily alone. 

“ Lilly Flower, I am proud of you no matter what happens okay. I couldn’t ask for a better daughter. That said, if at any point you start regretting this decision know that I am here for you. We will get through whatever happens together, don’t be afraid to back out whenever. I can hire people to break a contract you know that!” 

That gets a little huff of laugh out of me “Thanks dad you’re the best, I love you!”

Mom mad says “I don’t think this is a good idea, she’s just delaying the inevitable. Besides she’s not skinny enough.”

I swallow upset trying not to cry as I look down. 

“Mary. That was uncalled for, Lilly is very beautiful. We will be talking later.” Dad scolds mom who looks away angry. Mom and me have never had the best of relationships. 

Right then Sam and Ms. Black walk back into the room “So, I hear you are willing to sign a contract to date Harry.” 

“That is correct Ms. Black however, I would like to be involved in order to assure my daughter is treated fairly.” 

“Of course, Mr. Winters we can set a time to meet and talk it over with the lawyers sometime this week and then Harry, Lilly, and you can sign it later in the week.” 

“That would be adequate, is there anything else that should be taken care of before we leave and my children can come home.” 

Ms. Black shakes her head “No, I believe everything is taken care of.” 

I make a small noise in protest and Ms. Black gives me a small annoyed look but dad just asks “What is it Lilly?”

I blush and nervously say “I- I would like to talk to Harry if that’s p-possible.”

It looks like Ms. Black is about to refuse my request when my dad speaks up from the phone “I believe that is an excellent idea, we would want to make sure they can get along and that they won’t be miserable.” He says staring hard at Ms. Black who nods her head “I’ll have someone grab him and bring him here. 

We all awkwardly wait for Harry to arrive, though my mother decided to go start getting ready for bed. Soon after I’m about to go crazy from nervous we hear a knock on the door and Harry enters. “You wanted to see me?” he asks politely quickly scanning the room resigned. His eyes a bit red either from over tired or crying. I don’t know. 

“Yes, please come in I’d like you to meet Ms. Lilly Winters her father Roger and her brother Sam. Lilly has kindly offered to become your new girlfriend for a while to help clean up your image.”

Harry looks upset but hides it quickly, dad looks controlled mad, and Sam looks mad. I feel bad and embarrassed. 

My dad speaks up again saying “Why don’t we give the kids a chance to talk, Sam can stay in the room to make sure nothing happens and you and me can have a little chat Ms. Black.”

Ms. Black looks annoyed but knows she needs me and can’t antagonize my dad so she nods her head “Yea okay, lets head to the room next door” she says as Sam hands over his phone to her. 

Now it was Harry, Sam, and me in the room awkwardly avoiding eye contact and speaking.  
Sam decides to take initiative and say “So, what’s everyone’s favorite color? Mine is forest green” 

I roll my eyes at him as I let out a huff of laugh “Ah well mine is a bright purple.” And after a slight pause “Harry?”

He looks up “Mine is blue” he says shortly but politely.

I bite my lip and Sam looks at me pointedly. We have a silent conversation through made up sign and body language. Basically, him telling me to say something about all this. 

I notice Harry looking at us amused and I take a deep breath saying “Look Harry, I don’t want to come between anything. Also, I didn’t offer anything she came to us with the contract to date I promise. I don’t hope for anything but getting along and maybe one day being friends. If I’m being honest I’d rather this didn’t have to happen since I can see you aren’t happy, but if not me then who? Also, I’m kinda in a tight spot myself right now, so this is kinda helping me out. If you are absolutely are against this though I’ll back out now, I promise!” I say very desperately rambling trying to get him to understand what I mean. 

He looks at me surprised studying me. He must see something because he nods his head and smiles at me “Okay Lilly, your right if I or you say no now, they will just find someone else who might not be as understanding. Also, it’s not your fault I knew they had someone in mind for me to “date” as soon as the meet and great was over.” He moves closer to me “Hello my name’s Harry Styles.”

I smile back “Lilly Winters, nice to meet you Mr. Harry Styles.”

Soon me and Harry are making jokes and having fun together sharing funny memes we have saved on our phones. Sam is still in the room but off to the side. After about 35 minutes we hear a knock on the door as Ms. Black and my dad on the phone comes back in. 

“Okay so if everything is settled then I believe it is time for everyone to head out” Ms. Black tersely says. 

Me and Harry look up and the smiles both drop from our faces we look at each other and smile a little at each other. 

From the phone we hear “Hello kids, I think it’s time to head home we can talk about this more tomorrow after some rest and food. See you guys at home soon. Harry, it will be nice to getting to know you. Please try to get some rest, you look tired.” 

Harry blushes at being addressed as Ms. Black clears her throat “Security can escort you two out and make sure you make it to your car.” 

Sam and I get the hint and he grabs his phone from Ms. Black and we grab our coats. As we leave I say “Goodnight Harry, it was nice to meet you!”

“It was nice to meet you too Lily, I look forward to getting to know you better and being friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying my story!
> 
> Any helpful and creative advice and ideas are welcome!!
> 
> Enjoying reading and writing stories have a nice day all!! 
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry rejoins his band mates

“See that wasn’t so bad now was it?”

Harry glares at Ms. Black “What is the point of this, why can’t me and Louis not have to date anyone?”

“Because that would make fans supicious and we don’t need that.” She says angerly 

“Fine then only make him do it, why me?”

“Because you can’t be seen not dating anyone, it would make fans supicios. We’ve had this talk before. You and Louis both agreed to this decision saying that a nice friendly girl you could get along with was better then the string of girls we’ve been putting you with.”

There is a knock on the door and Louis enters walking over to Harry and wrapping his arms around him “Babe, is everything okay you left over an hour ago.”

Harry sighs and melts into Louis “Yea everything is fine.”

“Then lets meet up with the boys and head back to the hotel. We still have another week and two shows here. Let’s go back and unwind.”

They walk past the PR person and head to their common dressing area and meet up with Niall and Liam. 

“So, how’d it go, what’s happening?” Liam asks, the concerned dad that he is.

“Well its bad news that I am finally being given a long term beard,” Louis’ arms tighten around him “but good news is that I can see myself actually getting along with her and that she is a fellow sub...” Harry waits for the reactions to that. They’ve never had a fellow sub be his girlfriend before, and two subs being together is more frowned upon then two doms together.

“Well at least she won’t be able to boss you around.” Says Niall trying to look for positives of a potential dangerous situation if it was real. Two legit complete subs (not switches) in a relationship together have no one to ground them. They try to ground themselves or with each other but it’s hard for fellow subs to help each other out during a sub’s spiral or sub space. There are many cases of subs death or subs being trapped in their own mind because of it. 

“Yea she will be more understanding of you having to pretend to be a dom with her atleast.”

“Wait,” Louis says “does she even know you’re a sub and in a relationship with me?”

Harry blushes and looks away and mumbles something. Louis grabs Harry’s face and brings it to look at him. “What was that babe, you know your not supposed to mumble.”

Harry bites his lip and says “That didn’t really get brought up?”

“SO you mean to say they you spent an hour with her and it never got brought up?”

“Well first of all is wasn’t a whole hour or more. I had to work up the courage to walk in and then when me, her, and her younger dom brother Sam were left alone I think we spent about 10 minutes not talking. We maybe chatted for about 30 minutes and then Ms. Black and her Dad on the phone came back. We chatted for a bit, they left, me and Ms. Black chatted, and then you showed up. It was all really fast and I guess I forgot/ran out of time.”

Liam gently says “She’s going to find out sooner or later once she signs the contract, better sooner than later and from you vs management.”

Harry blushes embarrassed “I know, I just didn’t want the happy atmosphere to end and I didn’t want her to run away right away and say no. I actually liked her as a possible friend, I don’t know who they would pick next.”

“I get that Harry I do, but what Liam said is correct. She needs to hear it from you before she signs the contract in case she is uncomfortable with it.”

Harry nods his head “The next chance to tell her I will promise” he smiles up at Louis. 

“Good boy” Louis says as he kisses him.

“Finally, we can get to the hotel and play some fifa or Mario kart!” Niall exclaims as he runs out the door giving Harry’s arm a quick squeeze and runs to the car yelling “Shotgun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my story. :) 
> 
> Any helpful advice and ideas are welcome!
> 
> Have a nice day all and have a happy time reading or writing stories!


End file.
